escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Algo supuestamente divertido que nunca volveré a hacer
|fecha original = |formato original = |páginas original = 353 pp. |isbn original = 0-316-91989-6 |traductor = Javier Calvo |adaptación = |ilustrador = |artista = |publicación = |tipo de publicación = |editorial = Mondadori |ciudad = Barcelona |país = |fecha = 2001 |formato = |páginas = |isbn = |oclc = |premios = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} Algo supuestamente divertido que nunca volveré a hacer es un ensayo cómico escrito por David Foster Wallace en 1997, traducido al español en 2001, sobre un viaje de una semana a bordo de un crucero en el Mar Caribe. También es el título de una colección de escritos no ficticios escritos por Wallace. En el ensayo, publicado originalmente en la revista Harper's con el título "Shipping Out", Wallace describe ingeniosamente los excesos que ve en su viaje de una semana por el Caribe a bordo de un crucero. Su irónico disgusto con la industria de la hospitalidad profesional y la "diversión" que debería estar gozando revela cómo las indulgencias de un crucero lo transforman en un mocoso malcriado, lo que lo lleva a una desesperanza interna. Como muchos de los trabajos de Wallace, el ensayo muestra una escritura fluida y abundantes comentarios a pie de página. Otro ensayo del mismo tipo trata sobre las vulgaridades y excesos de la Feria Estatal de Illinois. Esta recopilación incluye también el influyente ensayo sobre el impacto de la televisión en la literatura contemporánea y el uso de la ironía en la cultura estadounidense,"E Unibus Pluram". Ensayos Los ensayos recopilados en el libro son: * Deporte derivado en el corredor de los tornados ''("Derivative Sport in Tornado Alley", publicado originalmente en ''Harper's ''en diciembre de 1991 con el título "Tennis, Trigonometry, Tornadoes"). Se trata de un ensayo autobiográfico sobre la juventud de Wallace en el Medio Oeste, su participación en el tenis competitivo y su interés en las matemáticas. * ''E Unibus Pluram: Televisión y narrativa norteamericana ("E Unibus Pluram: Television and U.S. Fiction", publicado originalmente en The Review of Contemporary Fiction, 1993) * Dejar de estar bastante alejado de todo ("Getting Away from Already Being Pretty Much Away from It All", publicado originalmente en Harper's en ''1994 con el título "Ticket to the Fair"). Relata las experiencias y opiniones de Wallace en la Feria Estatal de Illinois de 1993, yendo desde una descripción de una competencia de bastones hasta cómo la feria representa la cultura del Medio Oeste norteamericano. * ''Noticias bastante exageradas ("Greatly Exaggerated", publicado originalmente en Harvard Book Review, 1992). Una reseña de la obra del poeta y académico H. L. Hix que incluye las opiniones de David Foster Wallace sobre el rol del autor y la crítica literaria. * David Lynch conserva la cabeza ''("David Lynch Keeps His Head", publicado originalmente en la revista ''Premiere ''en 1996). Refleja las experiencias y opiniones del autor tras una visita al set de filmación de Lost Highway así como una visión de la obra de Lynch. * ''El talento profesional del tenista Michal Joyce como paradigma de ciertas ideas sobre el libre albedrío, la libertad, las limitaciones, el gozo, el esperpento y la realización humana ''("Tennis Player Michael Joyce's Professional Artistry as a Paradigm of Certain Stuff about Choice, Freedom, Discipline, Joy, Grotesquerie, and Human Completeness" (publicado originalmente en ''Esquire, 1996, con el título "The String Theory") Consideraciones sobre la naturaleza del tenis, deporte al que David Foster Wallace tiene especial afecto, a partir de las ruedas calificatorias del Canadian Open de 1995 y del evento en sí mismo. * Algo supuestamente divertido que nunca volveré a hacer ''("A Supposedly Fun Thing I'll Never Do Again", publicado originalmente en ''Harper's en ''1996, con el título "Shipping Out") En otros medios * El escritor y humorista John Hodgman titula un capítulo sobre tomar un crucero en su libro de 2011 ''That Is All "A Totally Fun Thing I Would Do Again as Soon as Possible" (Una cosa completamente divertida que volveré a hacer tan pronto sea posible). * La comediante Tina Fey incluye un capítulo de una experiencia en un crucero en su libro Bossypants titulado My Honeymoon: Or, A Supposedly Fun Thing That I’ll Never Do Again Either (Mi luna de miel: o algo supuestamente divertido que tampoco volveré a hacer), en el cual sugiere que aquellos que han oído del libro de David Foster Wallace deberían considerarse miembros de la "elite cultural" que odia a su país y su bandera. * El episodio Algo muy divertido que Bart no volverá a hacer de la vigesimotercera temporada de Los Simpsons hace referencia también al título del libro. Referencias * Wallace, D. F. (1997). A Supposedly Fun Thing I'll Never Do Again. Little, Brown. Categoría:Ensayos en inglés Categoría:Ensayos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Literatura de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Libros de 1997